The B Team
by capsulemango
Summary: You know the story of commander shepherd,but you haven't heard about this group of heroes.
1. The Fall

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by its respective companies**

* * *

 _ ** The Fall**_

* * *

Ever since we were children my brother and I wanted to go to the stars. Growing up on Eden Prime we were told stories of solders who served the Alliance and Protected the galaxy. Those stories inspired us, we wanted to be like them.

I remember a long time ago about the age of 6 when we decided to become heroes.

 _*Flashback*_

''Hey Brother" I say.

"Yeah"He asks.

"Do you think one day we can be heroes like the people in those stories" I ask curiously.

*He stands up*

"Well duh" he says with a grin on his face

"We can become heroes, protect the galaxy,and make mom and dad proud" He yells.

*I then stand up*

"yeah"! I yell

*He points at the sky*

"You hear us well protect the galaxy"! he yells

*we raise our fist to the sky*

We spent years getting ready to join the military. We trained and waited until one day

we received a message from the Alliance it read

 _Dear Alex And Ripley Scott_

 _You have been accepted into military report to station at 12:00 pm in one week for transportation to boot camp. Also welcome._ _\- Sgt. Grant (Alliance)_

We jumped out our seats yelling in pure joy

"WE DID IT BRO WE DID IT"! I yell.

"I KNEW WE COULD"! He yells back.

We then go outside to the back of our home

Its a two story house in the countryside with the greenest tree you've ever seen

we get close to two grave stones in the back

"Mom dad we did it" I say quietly.

*Alex walks up to them*

"We promise to Make you guys proud" He says.

They died 3 years ago they went to the shopping district in town they went to buy food. The reports say that two rival bounty hunters came face to face and turned the shopping district into a war zone. In the end Alliance came in and took both out many people were killed they were at the wrong place at the wrong time.

We were only 15 at the time.

one week passed and we went to boot camp.

We eventually finished boot camp and we were officially in the military.

we sadly couldn't be part of the soldiers that went off world, but we were happy knowing that we finally have a chance to he heroes by protecting our world.

It took us 3 years but it was worth it and that was 1 year ago

 _*End flashback*_

Now were here

It was a day like every other clear blue skies, cool breezes,and chirping birds.

we were stationed on an outpost looking for unregistered ships for docking

*Alex walks up to me*

"Anything"? he asks

"No" I respond

"Its been quiet this week" I say

"Hey since there nothing wanna do some training''he asks

"sure " I respond

*I throw the first punch*

* he doges it*

*i attempt a drop kick*

*he jumps*

*he punches*

*I block*

*he breaks my defense*

*he knocks me on the ground*

"Well it looks like you loose" He says confidently

*i drop kick him*

*he falls*

"Don't leave your guard down" I say

We both start laughing

"SOLDIERS"! A woman wearing white with pink armor yells

"Y..YES MAM"? we say at the same time

"Do you think this is a playground you have a job to do"! she exclaims.

"Sorry Ms. williams well get back to our stations" Alex says.

"Good" She says more calmly.

"Now ill be going to Outpost 7 to see if they've found any new information on some newly discovered minerles" She says

"Ill be takeing my crew to the outpost with me, so you'll be in charge for a while"

"Yes mam" i say

They eventually leave and we return to our stations

Its quiet for about 3 hours until I hear Alex yell

"HEY COME LOOK AT THIS"!

He shows me a hologram

"What is that"? I say

I look at a giant odd looking shape almost like a crab

"Is that a ship"? I ask

"I Don't know i'm not getting any data on it"

"Ill contact command" I say

"Command we have an unidentified ship entering the atmosphere"

Nothing

"Command come in"

Nothing

"COMMAND"!

Nothing

"Bro i'm not getting a response"I say

suddenly the afternoon sky gets darker and reder and cloudier

lightning starts appearing

Then my eyes widen as i see something coming out of the dark cloudy skies

"That's the ship we saw" he says

we stare at the ship in shock

we then hear multiple crashes around our area

"Bro look" I say

"What the why are they here"he says.

we see pods that start to open to reveal robotic like beings

"GETH"! He yells.

The Geth begin to fire at us

"GET TO COVER"I yell

"WHERE ARE THE GUNS"I ask

"OVER THERE" Alex yells

He points at a crate

*we run to it*

sadly no armor but we do find pistols,assault rifles,and one sniper rifle

We see the Geth make their way up to us

"Ready bro"I ask

"yeah" He responds

We see about 5 Geth coming from both the left and right for a total of 10

"Lets go" Alex yells

*He fires an assault rifle*

*I fire a pistol*

*He takes out 2 Geth*

*I take out 3*

we see more pods falling

"MORE OF THEM"! I yell

we see about 15 more coming for us

*we take out more Geth*

I realize my gun needs reloading

"BRO" I yell

*I throw my gun at him and his at mine*

He was always faster at reloading than me

He starts switching clips at light speed its just a blur to me

"Done"He yells

*we switch guns*

*I Take out all the Geth on my side*

I then see that Alex's side has 4 Geth left

*I grab an assault rifle*

"Get Down I yell*

*I Blast them all down*

Alex was always better at reloading but i was always better at aiming.

Finally we take them all out.

"What the hell are Geth doing here" I ask

"well no doubt they came with that ship"Alex responds

" we gotta get out of here"I say

Alex puts a sniper rifle on his back and we take a transporter to the station.

on the way we see burning mountains and far off outposts being destroyed.

"What do we do" I ask

"well we should head to the nerby city and leave in evac ships,we need to get off world"Alex says

we see the city in the distance

"we could walk the rest of the way we can make it"! I exclaim

suddenly the ship starts to glow red

"BRO LOOK"! I yell as i point at the ship

suddenly the ship fires a giant laser and attacks the city

we see the city explode

"No.."I whisper

we arrive at the station nothing but rubble

as we walk around we see more Geth

*I quietly take out my pistol*

"Wait" Alex whispers

"look"

*He points at the Geth*

The Geth Start impaling dead bodies on strange pillars

"What the" I say

"lets take them down" He says

I count 4 Geth

In no time we take them down

We look at the horror in front of us

"There was nothing we could have done" I whisper

"...come on lets go" i whisper

"There should still be some evac shuttles"

suddenly something starts happening to the bodies

Their skin begins to change and they get odd blue circles around them

Then they begin to move

"What the H-"

I'm interupted by a loud screech

The pillars then begin to lower

Next thing we new we were face to face with 6 undead creatures

*They charge at us*

"LOOK OUT"! i yell

we doge and start shooting at them

They take more hits then we thought

we then see that some of then begin to glow

Something was telling us that we had to run and so we did

Suddenly the creatures release a pulse of energy

Even after that they still keep going.

I then see a wepons crate

"BRO HOLD THEM OFF"! I yell

*I open It*

I see several grenades in it.

*I Throw one*

Most of the creatures are destroyed.

Alex then finishes them off.

*We then fall on the ground*

"That was too close" I say

"Yeah" Alex responds

"what were those things"? I ask

"I don't know they just came back and attacked like wiled animals" Alex responds

we then see a small ship landing.

we run to try to catch the ship.

we look down at the spot where the ship landed we see a Turian and talking to another Turian.

we make our way downhill to ask for help.

As we get closer one of the Turians seems familiar.

I see that there talking.

One of then is gray the other seems red with white on his face.

To my utter shock the gray Turian kills the other one

"Stop" Alex says

"Why did he do That" I respond

"Lets get a closer look"He says

as we get closer i see that there's a person hidden most likely a worker.

He then hides behind a building.

Then an Asari walks out of the ship along with some Geth.

"Bro I think we found the ones responsible" I say

"Yeah we have to take them out"He says

*He Hands me a sniper rifle he was carrying on his back*

"Take the shot" He says

*I begin to aim at the Turian*

*I fire*

To out shock the blast is stopped midair by the Asari using her biotic power.

The Turian looks at us with anger.

He says something to the Asari.

Suddenly we start flouting.

we cant move our bodies and were being pulled towards them.

we are now face to face with the Turian

"So did you actually belived that you could kill me" He says calmly

"Pathtic"

He looks at the Asari.

"Dispose of them" He says

He then walks towards the ship.

She then throws us an incredible distance almost off a cliff.

To my suprise I was still alive, barely conscious however.

I then saw that Alex wasn't moving.

I then tried to stand up.

The best i could do was crawl.

To my releafe he was still breathing

At that moment i thought we were done for. I started to close my eyes thinking it was over for us.

I started to cry

"I'm ...sorry mom and dad ...we ...failed you" I whisper

Then I see it an alliance shuttle.

I realize there's still hope.

I grab My pistol and start shooting.

It seems to work because it comes our way.

I Then hear something else.

Those creatures form before start running towards us.

I get up as quickly as i can and using my all my strength I carry Alex.

The shuttle then opens up some soldiers begin to fire at the creatures.

I jump into the ship and now it takes off.

As we slowly go higher I see the burning planet. I see a sniper rifle next to me .

I look in the scope looking for our home.

Insted a green flash in the distance catches my eye all I can see Is 3 people on the ground.

Eventually the door of the shuttle begins to close.

Right before it fully closes I can see The giant ship blast one more laser.

We Finally leave the planets atmosphere And I can see My once peaceful home world.

One of the solders tells me that Alex will be ok.

The shuttle takes us to bigger rescue ship.

Alex and I get taken to a doctor.

Before we do I can see on a monitor

My world for the last time.

After we get put in beds we are informed that we will make a mass relay jump.

when the jump is made i see a monitor that shows new stars i have never seen before.

I realize that this is the begining of something new.

I then close my eyes and whisper.

"we did It"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi I have several things to say. First off this was my first story so I tried extra hard to do as little mistakes as possible. Second since this was my first story i would like some feedback on what i need to improve whether it be paceing, characters etc. Third I know that the summary says a group of heroes but I wanted this chapter to be an introduction to the main character. I'm planing to add about 4 characters to the main roster but the first one might not come till chapter 3. On a fourth note I don't really know what to do with the gender of the main character. I tried to keep the main character gender neutral to better reflect yourself into the character. I chose on the name Ripley because in the original Alien movie Ripley was going to be male but was changed. So i chose that name because a man or woman can have that name. Also if you noticed i'm trying to connect the events of this story with the actual game story which i will enjoy tampering with a bit. Not changeing Major main story things but small things. Oh and I am planing to make this story span the entire game trilogy. Personaly I'm excited to get to 3. So yeah that's preety much it Thank you.**


	2. Welcome To the Citadel

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by its respective companies**

* * *

 ** _Welcome To The Citadel_**

* * *

I wake up to my suprise not in a bed on a ship but insted in a hospital bed.

I look to my right and look outside I see small shuttles fly under the hospital.

I look outside for a while.

Suddenly Alex walks in to the room.

"About time you woke up" he said.

"Glad to see you walking around again"I say.

"yeah we were out for over a day" he says.

"...and Eden Prime"? I ask.

"...no contact". He says quietly.

For a moment we just stay quiet

"You know before i became unconcions I felt like we were about to die". He says in a sad tone.

"Hey its ok this is the start of something new we can move on" I say with a smile on my face.

I then see a small smile on him.

"Yeah your right" He says with more energy.

A person then walks in.

"Good to see you both up, I am ambassador Udina". He says with his hand out at Alex

They shake hands.

"I wanted to ask you both some questions".

"sure" I respond.

"What did you see"? He asks curiously.

*I stay silent*

Alex then responds.

"The first things we saw was a giant ship".

"Yes we are aware we've seen photographs of this ship,as well as geth, what else".

"undead monsters" Alex responds.

"can you tell us more about that". He asks.

"Well the geth put dead bodies on some strange pillars and they just transformed into those things, a husk of their former selves". Alex says quietly.

"I cant belive it" He says worried.

"Anything else" He asks.

"Yes" I respond.

"We saw a turian killing another turian in cold blood" I say.

"WHAT"!? He says shocked.

"Can you give me a Discription of them"? He asks.

I respond.

"The one who died was red with white on his face".

"Nihuls a Specture". He says.

"The other was gray with blue eyes and wore silver turian armor, and half of him seemed robotic".

"Saren". He says concerned.

"Thank you for the information,ill inform the council at once".

He Begins to leave the room

"Oh yes by the way, welcome to the Citadel.

He then leaves.

"Wait this is the Citadel"!? I ask shocked.

"Yes" Alex responds.

"Hey can you walk"? He asks.

"Ill try" I say worried.

At first i struggle to keep balance but I then eventually walk normally.

I couldn't bealive that most of my wounds were healed.

"wow these doctors are increadible"! I say with energy.

"By the way our omni tools work again" Alex says.

I then activate my omni.

"I never noticed they were broken" I say.

"Neither did I,with everything going on there was no point".

"Oh and I was thinking we could go and see the Citadel". He says

"The doctors installed a map on out omni tools so we dont get lost.

"Thats great" I respond.

We then leave the hospital building and I see amazing structures and spices of people iv only seen in codex entries.

"lets go Check Out the market" district I say.

we take a cab to the market.

When we get to the market I see many vendors and supllies.

Nothing I see catches my eye.

Alex however looks for Items that he can use to build things.

Ever since childhood he loved building things.

He once made a working omni tool out of some old junk when he was 15.

I eventually see a sign _Food court._

I Then realized that I haven't eaten anything in almost 3 days.

So i dash to get food.

I end up getting some foods that iv never seen.

So without hesitation I devower the food.

I've never felt so satisfied with a meal like this in a long time.

I think Alex ate at the hospital because he completely ignored the food.

In the end I wasted some credits on food and Alex bought nothing because everything was too expensive and he was terrible at bartering.

We go to a lower floor where we see people like mercs and criminals gathered in a circle.

we see what the comotion is about.

In the circle a krogan wearing red merc armor is fighting most likely drunken human.

Within one second the human is knocked on the ground.

"Hmmm humans no punch at all". The krogan says as he turns around

we get a better look at his face the top of his head is red and you see some scars on his face.

"SO WHO WILL FACE THE MIGHTY URDNOT WREX"! He yells.

"What do you think bro want to try and take him down"? I ask.

"Yeah" he responds.

"WE WILL"! we say at the same time.

Everyone begins to laugh.

"Hmp more humans it dosent matter if its 2 or 3 or 6 I will beat you down" He says confidently.

We get closer to the center of circle.

"Lets begin" He starts.

"Bro lets try a combo" I exclaim.

we both use our speed to run faster.

I punch him in the face.

Then Alex punches.

we reapete this 5 more times.

He then blocks.

He swings his arms.

we doge.

I attempt a punch.

He blocks my punch then grabs my hand.

Alex then punches.

The krogan barely moves.

He then headbutts Alex.

Then me.

He drops us both on the ground.

"Were done" He says.

"But we can still fight". I say.

"I know but without a doubt I could have finished the fight right there". He says.

"He's right" Alex Says.

"I will admit however you humans are tougher than you look. He says impressed.

"Mabey one day ill see your race as strong I doubt it though. He says that as he leaves.

"We need to Improve our strength" Alex says.

"yeah"

suddenly we get a message on our omni tool it reads

 _Please report to the docking bay lobby for an important meeting._

"Well lets go" I say.

"Ok" Alex responds.

we then get in a cab and head to the docking bay

 _"What could be so important"_ I think.

* * *

 **Author's** **Note: Hey again, so not much happened this time because I wanted to give the characters a bit more developement and put in some cameos. I'm trying to better make the two siblings work better off each other and I think combat can show that well that's why the Wrex cameo was put in. Also don't expect a cameo from shepherd's crew in every chapter. On A final note next chapter the story will take off again so expect new characters and a much longer chapter. Thank you and goodbye.**


	3. We Need A Team

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by its respective companies.**

* * *

 **We Need A Team**

* * *

The shuttle drops us at the docking bay.

We pass through the security.

When we go inside we see a small lobby with a couple of People.

A man sitting on a chair signals us.

We walk towards him.

"Are you the scotts"? He asks.

We nod.

"Ah good you received my message". He says gladly.

He then takes out his hand.

I Shake it.

"What can we do for you"? Alex asks.

"Well to start off how are you both feeling"? He asks curiously.

"Good" I respond.

"Yeah" Alex says.

"Good You'll need to be in top shape for what you need to do".He says.

"What do you need from us exactly"? I ask.

"Well there have been some recent developments that concern us". he says.

"You see recently there have been some unexpected betrayals among our high and low ranks".

"As well as a couple of places we cant go to for several reasons"

"So what we want you both to do is go around the galaxy and investigate several people and places".

"But why us"? I ask

"To be honest I don't know myself". He responds.

"My superiors just said that there was no doubt you could be trusted".

"And i have seen your file you do have what we need to do the job".

"Traveling galaxy"? Alex says.

"Yes" the man responds.

Alex looks at me and i instantly know what he's thinking

"We accept" I say with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Alex agrees.

"Good but be warned you will run into danger, I don't know what kind but expect something to threaten your life". He says with a serious tone.

"We'll be careful". Alex responds.

"Good allow me to escort you to your ship" He says.

As we follow him I talk to Alex.

"Can you believe it its finally happening" I say trying to not scream.

"I know I know" He says with the same excitement.

We then enter an elevator.

"So whats the ship like" Alex asks.

"Its a turian cruiser that we got as a gift" The man responds.

"That sounds amazing" I respond.

Then for a while its just akward silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You know I never realized how slow these elevators were" The man says.

Finally we reach the top.

We follow him a bit more and then we see it.

"Well this is it" the man says

We see a turian cruiser its originally orange strip is now blue with the symbol of the alliance at the top with letters that spell _Unity_.

"Well this is where I take my leave" The man says.

"You'll be further informed in there ,just speak with the captain". He says

we nod.

"Thank you" we both say.

with that he leaves.

"well this is it". I say

We go inside.

we enter a small room

Then a voice says

 _Decontamination in progress._

It finishes scanning us and then the door opens.

we then see a man in front of us he has wrinkly pale skin, blue eyes,thick grey hair and a scar on his neck, he's wearing a captains uniform.

"I am the captain of the captain of the Unity captain Fredrick Mcain the person who recommended you both Glad to have you on board". He says with gravely voice.

"Hello captain" we both say at the same time while soluteing him.

"Thank you for this" I say.

"I needed good men for this and you two were the best choice"

"well there was someone else but they are preoccupied with Admiral Anderson and chasing someone down".

"However you both will be perfect for this".

 _In My Mind: well that sort of brings down our specialness._

"Anyway let me give you a rundown on the ship".

"We have over 50 crew members Chefs,doctors,weapon experts,and scientists."

He then shows us things like radars and the galaxy map.

"Now If you'll folow me to the elevator".

We go inside the elevator.

Thankfully its faster than the Citadel

and now were on 2nd floor.

"This is the crews quarters"

"That's the kitchen right there and the med room there".

"The room over there is my personal quarters in case you need something from me".

We go back in the elevator.

and now were on the 3rd floor.

we see two rooms one on the right and one on the left with a hallway in the middle.

"The one on the right is the weapons room and the one on the left is the science lab".

"And the room down the hall is the meeting room for when we need a private meeting.

we go back in the elevator.

Now were on the 4th floor.

we two see rows of rooms 3 on the right and left With another room at the other end of the room.

"This is where you and your personal crew will stay".

"The room on the other side is the training room where you can practice combat".

"Why are there 6 rooms". Alex asks.

"I'll inform you later". The captain responds

We go back to the elevator.

Now we go to the 5th floor.

We see a giant sphere through a window.

"This is the engine room I recommend you check this multiple times a day for safety".

We then return to the 1st floor.

He then takes us behind the elevator

"And this is the escape room".

"For when all options run out and the ship is doomed we get in escape pods".

"Hopefully It never comes to That". He says quietly.

"Anyway there's someone you must meet,follow me".

we follow him to the front of the ship.

"This is the pilot".

The pilot chair turns around to reveal the pilot.

A woman with blonde long hair, brown eyes wearing a leather jacket with the alliance symbol.

"AH so your here". She says.

"I'm Meleca but you can call me Mel".

"Hello" Alex and I say.

"She's one of the best pilots in the alliance shell take you to the places you need to go".

"If i'm so great when will you give me a copilot" She complains.

"Because you hate other people pilot the ship" He responds.

"she once had a copilot didn't do one unimportant thing right, almost threw him out the airlock". He whispers.

"Well no matter welcome on board solders". She says

we walk away.

"Ok now let me tell you what we need first". says the captain.

"We need a team of trustworthy individuals who can fight many enemies at once help that can help us on this mission'.

"We have a list of 4 individuals that fit these descriptions"

"You should both rest because starting towmarrow your mission will officially begin".

We both nod and head to our sleeping quarters.

Alex enters his room and I enter mine

There isn't much too it its a small room.

It has a big bed at the end ,a desk a bit lower from the bed,and a small bathroom with just a toilet,sink,and small shower.

I get closer to the bed and next to it is an alarm clock.

I see that it can play different music

 _My Mind: hm that's great_

I then lye down on the bed I anticipate towmarrow.

I then close my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's note: I sadly couldn't make the chapter as long as I wanted. originally this chapter was going to introduce one of the main crew but instead I decided to just introduce the two most important secondary characters. Something i forgot to mention was why I gave the characters the names they have. First Alex that was just a placeholder name but then it grew on me so I left it. Meleca and Fredrick got their names because it just sounded good with there personalities as for the ship it signifies this mission of unity. Well that's it Next time you can expect a new main character. That's all thank you and goodbye.**


	4. An Unexpected Salarian

**Disclaimer Mass Effect is owned by it respective companies**

* * *

 _ **An Unexpected Salarian**_

* * *

I wake up the next day an alarm with soft music playing.

I get up walk to the bathroom and take a shower.

I then brush my teeth and head to the crews living quarters to get food.

The elevator door opens and i'm greeted by the crew.

"Hey hows it going"

"Good morning"

"Welcome aboard"

and several other things from other people.

"Good morning everyone" I respond.

"HEY OVER HERE"! I hear Mel call me.

I look at a table in which I see Mel, the captain,and To my Surprise Alex.

He usually sleeps for a long time so its weird so see him up so early.

"Ah good to see you up" says the captain.

"Please sit with us"

"Yes sir" I respond.

I then whisper to Alex.

"Why are you up so early today"? I ask.

"Because if I didn't I would have died of starvation" he responds.

"I knew It would catch up to you eventually" I say.

I then get my plate of food some bacon with eggs

We then finish the meal.

"well ts time to head out,EVERYONE TO YOUR STATIONS"! says the captain.

and so in no time the crew cleans up and heads to their respective stations.

Mel,Alex,captain,and I are now in the first floor in front of the galaxy map.

the captain begins to explain the mission

"Alright Ms. Mel were heading to a mining colony on the desert planet soreet in the Hades gamma cluster"

Mel then walks to the front of the ship.

"Now this is where you both come in"

"There's a salarian doctor named Keis on this planet."

He shows us a picture of a pale salarian

"Your mission is to recruit him he's a great medic and works fine in combat".

"Alright" Alex says

we hear the voice of Mel.

 _"Everyone prepare for take off"_

I feel the ship shaking.

"Now please follow me to the weapon room"

we enter the room.

"Now You will be wearing this light onyx armor with shields for protection from the atmosphere of the planet"

"Now just in case you run into danger here's some standard pistols and assault rifles"

"Understood sir we hope we won't need these" responds Alex.

And so some time passes and we are now above the planet.

"Alright are you ready" The captain asks.

"Yes" Alex and I say.

we then hear Mel.

 _we are now entering the atmosphere._

 **Mel's pov:**

 **"** Station permission to land"

I don't hear anything.

"Station do you copy"

nothing

"Station"

nothing

I call on the speaker.

 _"Captain we have a_ situation".

the captain,Alex and Ripley arrive.

"What is it"? asks the captain.

"I'm not getting a response from the station".

"What"?

suddenly the ship shakes

"WE'VE BEEN HIT"! I yell.

Outside i see several shuttles with what seem to be mercs shooting at us with rocket launchers.

"MERCS" I yell

"Take us a further from here" the captain exclaims.

"You two take the shuttle located in the engine room you'll have some backup with you".

"Mel move us a bit back". The captain commands

"Yes sir". I respond.

 **Ripley pov:**

we then rush to the engine room and see a bottom floor with a small shuttle.

"Alright bro you ready"? I ask Alex.

"Yeah" he responds.

we head into the ship

there are 3 other people inside the ship with us not including the pilot.

"ok everyone hold on to something". says the shuttle pilot.

The ship then exits the ship.

we then land near a small canyon.

"ok I landed us about 2 miles from the base" the shuttle pilot says.

we exit the shuttle.

I see a plant with a vast bright empty dry land with the sky being blue

without our shields we would probably become human jerky

"Good luck" the pilot says.

the shuttle then takes off.

"Alright looks like stealth will be our best chance now" Alex says.

Then we hear the captain.

 _"Ground team do you copy"?_

"Yes sir we copy" I respond.

 _"I've sent you a map of the mine"._

We check our omni tools.

"Thank you sir" Alex says.

" _Good luck Fredrick out"._

"Ok so the plan is to sneak into these tunnels and go inside rescue any survivors and leave the same way". I say.

"Remember make sure you stay as quiet as possible. says Alex.

We then finally get close to the base.

we see the tunnels they give a good view of the base

"The tunnels are over there the hard part is not being seen there's nowhere to hide. Alex says.

we run as fast as we can to the tunnels one at a time.

I then hear Alex call me.

"Ripley wait"

"What is it"

"look".

He points inside the base

I look around to see some small structures and a big structure in he middle but To my surprise i don't see any guards.

I then hear one of the soldiers speak

"That's odd the shuttles are hear"

"But nobody in sight" responds another soldier.

we get closer to the base.

we still don't see anything.

"Wait look over there" Alex exclaims.

we see a dead body.

not of a worker but instead a mercenary.

"What the hell happened here" A Soldier asks worryingly.

"I don't know but look there"

I point to the body of a worker.

"I'm thinking it was a firefight" says Alex.

"The question is who won" I respond.

we get inside the base

I see more bodies.

"Alright lets split up and look inside the small buildings don't let your guard down" I command.

Everyone nods their heads.

I look inside the structures in some i find some dead bodies from the workers in some rooms I don't

I decide to investigate some computers to see if I could find any information.

But I found nothing important.

we then round up.

"Anything" I ask.

They all shook their heads.

"Well we should probably go inside the mine" Alex suggests.

we then enter and we see more dead bodies.

The mine is enormous drills everywhere and at the bottom of a giant hole I can see some minerals.

some tunnels reinforced by steel that connected rooms.

we search about 15 rooms and nothing.

"We've been looking for a while now how do we even know the're alive" A solider comments.

"Until we find their bodies we wont leave" Alex responds

we split to look in the other rooms.

I still didn't find anything.

I then hear a solider call.

"Hey look at this"!

we go into the room where the solider is.

we see many workers on the floor dead.

"Then I see a certain body.

"look its doctor Keis" I say shocked.

"Ill call the captain" Alex says.

"Sir Keis was killed by the mercs the mission failed"

 _"Dammit, the shuttle will pick you up"_

"Yes sir" Alex responds.

"Lets go" I say.

But before i turn around I hear a voice.

"Don't move now drop your weapons" says the voice with a fast talking high piched voice.

We turn around and see the face of a gray skin salarian.

"Who are you" I ask.

"You don't need to know now drop your weapons" He demands.

"I don't think so, NOW" I yell.

but before we could put our fingers on the trigger.

He knocks our weapons to the ground.

"What the...how did..."

as I look up I see him holding 2 black sub-machine guns.

"Do you have a way off this planet" the salarian asks.

we nod our heads.

"Good" he says happily.

"Do you know what happened hear" i ask.

He then explain.

"Yes I was on the run from some mercs because of a deal gone bad and well this seemed like a good place to hide".

"I hid hear, they killed everyone and then I slaughtered all the mercs."

"ALL ON YOUR OWN BUT THERE WERE MORE THAN 30" I say surprised.

"Yes" he responds.

"Then why did you run in the first place if you could take on so many" Alex asks.

"well because that was hundreds and I didn't have enough ammo"

"Now we should probably hurry more mercs are on the way" He says

"WHAT" we all say shocked.

"Of course no contact from the shuttle means that the'll come and see what happened.

"How can we trust you" Alex asks.

"Well I haven't killed you yet"

"What if you kill us when you get to the ship"

"Well lets see if I do or don't

"Wait how good are you with medicine" I ask.

"Not my strong suit but i am well versed in healing wounds"

"Well how would you like to join us you'll get well paid"

"I don't like to work for the alliance I hate the restrictions" he responds.

"We don't have those restrictions our missions require outside the government tactics"

"Hm what do you need me to do"? He asks.

"Just don't hurt anyone on the ship and follow the mission objective".

"I can do that,fine Ill do it"

"Good we found our doctor" Alex says happily.

We then shake hands.

"By the way my name is Reimor"

"Welcome to the team" Alex says.

suddenly we hear an explosion.

"There hear" Reimor says calmly.

We then get a call.

 _"Ground team This is shuttle 1 hurry were under attack"_

"Ok lets hurry" I say.

we then pick up our wepons.

we run as fast as possible we go outside and the first thing we see is an explosion.

suddenly multiple mercs start fireing.

"Leave them to me" Reimor exclaims.

He grabs his sub-machine guns and begins to fire.

I see that he has perfect accuracy and takes them all out in less than 15 seconds.

we keep running and avoiding explosions.

One of the mercs shots on of the soldiers in the knee.

Alex quickly takes out the merc.

I then pick up the soldier and carry him.

The shuttle then arrives and we hurry inside.

"Is everyone ok" the pilot asks

"Yes but one is injured" I exclaim

we then leave blasting distance.

"Let me see Reimor asks.

He then activates his omni tool.

He then begins too look more carefully at the injury

"His leg has taken some damage but it will heal"

"I need a bandage hand me that first aid kit" He asks.

I pick it up and hand it to him he then wraps the leg with a bandage.

 **In My mind:**

Amazing he has prefect fireing and good medical skills.

 **End thought**

We finally make it back to the ship.

Some of the crew was waiting for us in the hanger.

"Hear take him to a bed" I tell the soldiers.

they then take the injured marine.

Me, Alex,and Reimor get in the elevator and head to the first floor.

The captain then greets us.

"Good you made it ba... wait who is this" he asks.

"This is Reimor a salarian medic and combat specialist" I explain

"I can be helpful for pay of course" Reimor says with a smug in his face.

"Hmm well you are a doctor but I don't think we can trust you" the captain responds.

"Well just pay me and ill follow you to the end of the universe".

"Fine However If you don't follow the objective these two will shoot you immediately"

"Fine" Reimor responds.

"Good were heading back to the citadel for repairs so you should rest".

"Yes sir we respond".

we start to walk to the elevator.

we walk into our quarters.

"Well i assume one of the empty ones is mine Reimor asks.

I then point at our rooms.

"except those those our ours"

"Understood".

He walks into one of the rooms

I hear him talking in the room.

"Yes Yes this could work,oh yes definitely yes.

"I think this is enough" He says.

He then closes the door

Alex and I go to our rooms.

I lay in bed beginning to close My eyes falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: This part was hard for me to do because i had to introduce a new character,make a planet and give them all new names. I know that Alex didn't do much but that's because I have big plans for him most likely staring next chapter. Now with this chapter I tried to do some pov change which i might start doing more often. Well that's it this time please review Thank you and goodbye.**


	5. The Planet Of The Giant Birds

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect is owned by it's respective properties.**

* * *

 ** _The Planet Of The Giant Birds_**

* * *

The Music once again wakes me up and I go through my routine and leave the room .

I then walk to the elevator and to the crew's quarters.

As I enter the room I see see the crew eating.

I then look at the captain's table however I only see Mel and the captain waiting for their food.

I then approach them.

"Good morning Ripley". The captain says.

"Good morning". I respond

"Wait wheres Alex and Reimor , did they already eat"? I ask.

"No they still must be asleep". Mel responds.

"I'll go wake them up". I say.

I go back to the elevator and then head towards Alex's room.

I knock on the door.

"Alex are you there"?

I put my ear on the door and I can hear some snoring.

I then open the door.

I see him on the floor in his pajamas with one leg in a blanket.

I also see him snoring and drooling.

"HEY WAKE UP"! I yell.

"Sigh"

I then walk up to him and jab him on his side.

He then wakes up with a yell of pain

He then curls up and begins to speak.

"Why...di..d you d..d..oo that".

"You know why now get dressed food's probably waiting" I respond.

"Ok fine fine"

I then leave the room and head to Reimor's room.

I then knock on the door with no response.

"Reimor are you in there"?

I Don't hear anything.

I decide to walk in.

I walk in to a room that no longer looks like a room.

The bed is nowhere to bee seen and the desk as been dismantled.

I also notice the room has burn marks.

"Reimor" I call his name.

"WHO'S THERE"?! I hear him yell.

suddenly he jumps out of the bathroom holding his sub-machine gun.

"WAIT WAIT ITS ME"! I yell.

"Oh It's you hello" He responds.

"What happened here"? I ask.

"Well I saw this room and thought, I can turn many things into weapons". He responds.

"So I spent the entire night trying to make weapons."

" I tried to turned the clock into a sonic weapon and used the bed for spare parts".

 _My mind:_ right now he's reminding me of Alex.

I find that terrifying now we have 2 people obsessed with building.

"Well that explains what happened to the bed". I say.

"Yes but the weapon exploded and I decided to turn the sink and shower head into a flamethrower".

"How did that go"? I ask.

"Well those burn marks aren't from a test". He says.

"Well then what did you do to the toilet"? I ask.

"Well i'm trying to make that a bomb". He responds.

"You know as a self destruct mechanism".

"Well hopefully it wont come down to that". I respond.

"Anyway what are you doing hear"? he asks.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted breakfast" I respond.

"I suppose I can eat a bit before I continue". He says.

We leave the room and Alex gets out of his room barely awake.

We then head towards the crew's living quarters.

I walk in to see Mel and the captain eating.

Our plates on the table.

We then begin to eat no one says a word.

We then sit down.

Mel then breaks the silence.

"Hey did you guys hear the news"?

"What"? I ask.

"Apparently only a few minutes after we took off after we took of commander Shepherd was inducted into the spectures".

"Wait commander Shepherd the war hero"? I ask.

"Yes" she responds.

"Amazing" Alex responds.

"Hmm its just a title that means nothing". Reimor states.

"Well for us it dose". I respond.

"It seems that they're on the hunt for a rouge turian named Saren". Mel says.

"Saren" Alex whispers.

"Have you heard of him"? Mel asks.

"We met him face to face". I respond.

"He was the one responsible for our home Eden Prime. Alex says.

"Oh" Mel says.

"I'm sorry to hear that Reimor says.

"Seeing your world burn must have felt awful".

"I believe in Shepherd, He will find Saren and avenge our home". I say

everything then goes quiet

The captain the speaks up.

"I have important news as well I've located another of the people on the list.

We then head to the first floor and to the galaxy map.

"So who are we looking for"? I ask.

"We don't know his true name or appearance".

"All we know is that he is Male."

"Then how do you know he can be trusted"? I ask.

"Well A few years ago this person managed to enter into Alliance data banks".

"Thankfully nothing was leaked".

"When we managed to contact him he told us all he wanted was to know more of anything".

"We realized he could be an important asset to us what with his knowledge of hacking".

"He was light-years away from our best hackers".

"So we made a deal that if he kept quiet we would give him data and better equipment".

"The deal was made but we were never able to see his face".

"Now we need him".

"I still don't see how he can be trusted" I respond.

"Regardless, He is probably the most important person we need".

"Well where do we look"? Alex asks.

"We've located him on a Planet named Gama x367 in the outskirts Armstrong Nebula".

"Why did it take a while to find him" Alex asks.

"Well he is constantly moving and its hard to find him".

"Now you might want to get in your armor we will reach the Armstrong Nebula soon".

"Yes sir we then head to our rooms.

And so we leave our uniforms and enter our armor.

The captain explains the plan.

"So what you should know about Gama x367".

"It has few colonies and is surrounded by high mountains".

"The air is fairly thin".

"The gravity Is slightly lower than Earth".

"As for Wildlife only oversized birds".

"That's all you need to know".

"As for your escort I'll sent some of our crew to accompany you".

"I don't think so". Reimor says.

"I refuse to do nothing".

"I think I have the strength to satisfy you bodyguard needs".

"I alone am worth 30 of your men".

"Well since I know you won't take no for an answer I might as well let you". The captain responds.

"Here" The captain says.

He hands us a radar.

"This will lead you to your objective."

I then grab the item.

"Thank" You sir I say.

And so we head to the shuttle.

"Alright i'll have to drop you off fast those giant bird creatures might start attacking" The pilot says.

"Why" I ask.

"According to our info its mating season and they are hostile towards potential competition".

"Alright" Alex says.

And so we enter the atmosphere.

After 2 minutes rain clouds can be seen and peaks piercing them.

"Wow those mountains are huge". Alex says.

"looks like we won't have clear weather". I say.

"Ill have to land slower" The pilot says.

"Steady now" I hear him say.

suddenly the ship begins to shake.

"What was that? I ask.

Then the ship shakes again this time more violently.

Suddenly a claw breaks through the metal.

"WERE UNDER ATTACK"! The pilot yells.

 **Pilot Pov:**

I try to escape the grasp of the creature.

I then see another claw attacking the ship.

"I'LL TRY TO ESCAPE THE GRASP USING ALL THE POWER WE HAVE".

Suddenly we are let go and then I feel a crash.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE". I yell.

However I try to fly us up but nothing happens.

"Crap the engine must be broken". I say.

"I'll check the outside". I hear the salarian say.

I then walk out of the ship following him.

"Well there's the problem the engine has been destroyed". He says.

"Can you fix it".

"Sorry but it's unfixable". He says.

"That's not good I say".

 **Ripley's Pov:**

I see Reimor talking with the pilot and overhear them talking about the broken engine.

"Alex maybe you can fix it". I say.

"Even from here I see how broken it is there's no way I could". Alex says.

I then see Reimor and the pilot heading towards us.

Suddenly we hear a screech.

The giant bird can be seen again dive bombing towards us.

I then see a cave.

"TO THE CAVE"! I yell.

we then rush to the cave as fast as possible we don't make it so instead we hide behind some rocks.

The bird then dive bombs the ship.

The ship then explodes.

"Well at least its dead" Reimor says.

Suddenly the creature rises from the fire.

It then lets out a screech and fly's away.

"No.. the ship". I hear the pilot whisper.

"We need to contact the ship" Alex suggests.

"Good idea" I say.

"Ground trip to Unity come in"

 _Static_

"We have a problem there's nothing but static"

"What"?! Alex says.

"Yeah"

The pilot then speaks

"Wait so dose that mean that.."?

"Yes we are stranded on this planet" Reimor responds.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello again. So this chapter went down a lot more differently then i wanted. Then i realized that the Idea I had would have been to long for one chapter. i have decided to split it into at most 2 more chapters. Last time I said Alex would get a more time is still true the next few chapters will begin that. Now the pilot will also have a bigger role for the next few chapters ,he will get a name next chapter. Well that's it this time remember to leave review Thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
